


like smoke, like prayer

by vanasha



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Size Difference, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, gosh i can't believe i need that tag but here we are, off-screen murder and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanasha/pseuds/vanasha
Summary: There’s lipstick on your mouth, your chin, all the way down to your chest as well as bite marks and you feel her eyes roaming over you, taking in your dishevelled look. You barely suppress a shudder.“I see you’ve waited patiently for me, my dear,” she almost purrs. Her head tilts when you nod. “I trust that you’ve been good?”As if you’d ever been anything else for her when she asks you to.Or, Lady Dimitrescu's a busy woman but she knows you'll wait for her.
Relationships: Alcina Dimitrescu/Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	like smoke, like prayer

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this could be read as a continuation of "neither pink nor pale" but I'm a coward and this is super short so it's not, at least not officially.

Distantly, and only when you focus on it, you think your ears can make out the old clock in the hallway, ticking as the seconds pass by.

It happened once in a while and more often recently. A maid acting up and forgetting her place, someone from outside trying their luck to break and enter into the mansion, but this was what it always came down to. A part of your brain knew that it should have bothered you more than it actually did but the rest of your mind knew better than to dwell on what happened here, what happened to people that asked questions and what had happened to you ever since you set foot in the mansion.

You were able to live a life here, when keeping your head down and your eyes on your Lady whenever you _did_ look up. A life that came closer to a good one than you ever thought was going to be in store for you so what was it to you if others weren’t so lucky once in a while?

The first few times that something went amiss in the house you were told to stay in Lady Dimitrescu’s room, it being one of the rooms you’d be able to lock yourself and keep you out of the way of someone dealing with the uninvited guest or servant-gone-wrong. Your Lady mostly asks you kindly, softly to stay here while she smiles down at you and brushes back your hair. Her daughters are less sweet, and you’re not sure if they want you out of their way or out of harm, but so far, you’ve been kept safe there, or at least safer than anywhere else in the house.

You knew what “dealing with them" meant. After all, you were the one that cleaned up afterwards, that removed the blood stains from curtains or the floor, wiped away the dirty little path that lead to the basement door. You’ve never actually seen how this mess came to be and had no intention of ever doing so. The noises alone were helping your mind to come up with images on its own, one more horrifying than the other.

Maybe it was your luck that tonight you’d been with the Lady Dimitrescu when it became clear something was wrong. She suddenly halted in her movement and forced you to still as well, keeping you down on her bed, her eyes not fully glazing over but seemingly seeing something beyond your comprehension. A grin took over her face and from the sharp edge of it you knew that it had nothing to do with you.

She didn’t explain herself to you when she longingly looked down at you once more before getting up. That was when the first noises reached your ears, the sound of footsteps running through the hallways, that your Lady had probably heard coming from a mile away.

Worry and confusion must have been clear on your face seeing that she was gracious enough to give your mind something else to do than coming up with awful images. She carefully pulled you up from the bed and gently pushed you down onto your knees, next to where she sat down in front of the mirror. A short look of disapproval from her stopped you when you made a move to straighten your clothes.

After that she paid you no mind when she buttoned up her own dress, pulled on her gloves and refreshed her make-up without any hurry. You’d think she wasn’t even aware of your presence anymore if it weren’t for the pleased little hum during her routine, when even after a minute you still stayed in your place. You blushed when you felt additional wetness gathering in between your legs at the sound and hoped she wouldn't notice.

Making sure she looked as radiant as always, she nodded at herself in the mirror. Then she leaned down to you, warm eyes looking over you before she kissed your forehead. "You'll be a good girl and wait for me right here, won't you?"

Your immediate nod was answered with a smile but you didn't miss the way her eyes focus a heartbeat too long on where you were nervously biting you lip. She put her covered thumb on it. "Don't tempt me."

She locked the door behind her.

It’s been about an hour.

Definitely not the longest time you ever stayed in your Lady’s room on your own, but the sounds coming from outside keep you on your toes. Not literally though, with how you’re kneeling on the floor, the heavy carpet the only reason you’re not all that uncomfortable.

Behind the door you distantly hear the sound of running, of someone taking in harsh breaths, while now and then crying out for help and rattling on doors. They desperately tried to open the door where you’re behind as well but you hadn’t moved and they didn’t exactly have time to waste.

There's the sound of insects swarming around through the air and suddenly there are screams that twist something in your stomach. They’re getting louder for a few seconds before slowly growing weaker, turning into pained moans and finally sound as if someone’s forced to breath underwater. With the buzzing intense enough that you feel it in your body and the phantom feeling of something crawling over you, you know exactly what the intruder is choking on.

With the intruder dead or close enough to it that she lost interest in them, it was only a matter of time until Lady Dimitrescu returned to you. Everything in you wants to jump up and look over her when she finally enters the room, to make sure that she’s not hurt, that she’s alright, as if there had ever been a time where she hadn’t been. But since you know she liked it when you do as she wishes, you stay where you are, trying not to shudder as the cold air waves into the room and the unnatural loud hum of insects outside increases.

It’s quiet once more once she closes the door behind her, the only sounds being the crackle of the fireplace and your own heartbeat. The latter increases the closer she steps to you. Your head’s not moving but out of the corner of your eye you see gashes and red on her beautiful white dress and you swallow, knowing that this either put her in a very good or a very bad mood. You bite your lip, not knowing what to expect. What you’d prefer.

Her hand caresses your hair when she passes you and you can’t help yourself but lean against her touch, no matter how short it lasts. Going from her quiet chuckle, she notices that as well.

Good mood it is, then.

She sits down in her chair and leans back in it with a content sigh. Without turning you know her eyes are resting on you.

You’re not moving. She hasn’t asked you to yet.

Your blouse is half-way open, exactly how it was when she left you here, while she personally handled the intruder. Remembering her reaction to you trying to fix your attire had kept you from doing so. There’s lipstick on your mouth, your chin, all the way down to your chest as well as bite marks and you feel her eyes roaming over you, taking in your dishevelled look. This time you barely suppress a shudder.

“I see you’ve waited patiently for me, my dear,” she almost purrs. Her head tilts when you nod. “I trust that you’ve been good?”

As if you’d ever been anything else for her when she asks you to.

“Yes, my Lady,” you reply instantly. She lets out a pleased little noise at that and your thighs press against each other before you can think about it. Another soft chuckle leaves her at that and blood rushes into your cheeks, embarrassed by your own reactions to her. Before you can so much as turn your head away, her hand takes hold of your chin, forcing you to face her.

The glove feels cold and wet where her fingers slowly trail over your skin. When one of them enters your mouth, quickly followed by another, her eyes darken and you taste copper. By now, you were used to the taste, and even though you should have expected it, in this instance it caught you slightly off-handed. There was nothing you liked about it but the expression on your Lady’s face, the way she pulls you in closer, how she groans at you sucking in her fingers deeper into your mouth.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” she sighs and you’re close enough now that you can see the gleam in her eyes from where you’re leaning over her lap, how her sharp teeth bite into her lip. There’s heat pooling in your stomach and something throbs in between your legs at the sight of her like this, knowing that you did this to her, that you affect her as much as she affects you. When she pulls her fingers out of your mouth, you’re hardly given a chance to chase after them but you still enjoy how her chest heaves when you try.

It helps you tune out how pathetically you whine as she drags you up onto her, your skirt hunching up on your thighs, until you straddle her lap, your legs spread almost uncomfortable wide under her big hips. She licks over the gloved and now wet fingertips before she puts them in between her teeth to remove the fabric. Her other hand tightened on your lower back, pressing you against her.

“What do you need, my dear?” she asks, her lips hovering over yours, so close where you want her but not close enough. Helplessly, you try to reduce the distance yourself, but she holds you back without an effort on her part. “Tell me”, you almost feel her smile on your lips but not just yet.

“Please,” you wish you could say you’re not whining, but you know better. You weren’t able to think clearly, not with her naked hand keeping your legs apart, stopping you from getting the friction you want all the while her nails press into the soft skin of your inner thigh. The smell of her perfume, blood and something that was just her made you dizzy.

“ _Anything_ \- Please just- _please_ ”, one of your hand grips her hair, keeps trying, to pull her closer to you without succeeding. The way it curls around her face, over her chest and your hand, though, is so breath-taking that you’d have stopped if you were in your right mind. Seeing that you’re not, your other hand keeps itself busy by opening her dress and groping her chest until she sighs. The sound goes right through you and you’re all too ready to get your mouth on her, desperate to get a taste of whatever you can reach, whatever she’ll allow you to touch.

Your Lady makes an amused sound when she stops you, makes you face her once more and only receives a pout. “Maybe I’m spoiling you too much,” she whispers against your lips and this time you feel the smile before she lets you lick into her mouth. You think she’s trying to say more but can’t because you’re sucking on her tongue.

There’s the familiar taste of blood, the same you’ve already gotten by licking the remnants off her gloves, but there’s also the taste of _her_ , the one that has your eyes rolling back and even more warmth pooling in between your legs. You get your fill of it before mouthing down her neck and cleavage before settling on her breast, warmth spreading through your body when she pulls you closer against her, her fingernails sharpening just enough to rip your panties off instead of moving them to the side, too impatient to keep you waiting any longer.

She chuckles at how wet you are, right until you stop sucking her nipple and start biting into her soft skin. There’s a sharp intake of breath and then she’s rocking up against you, her long, thick fingers pushing into you until you cry out, hiding your face in her neck. She immediately latches on yours, and it’s the combination of the ball of her hand pressing against you in a rough rhythm and the sensation of her teeth biting into your skin that’s making you see stars.

You’re still spasming around her when she grabs your hand and pulls it underneath her skirt. Only now you realise that there’s a long gash in her dress that gives you easier access. She's warm against your fingers, even more so around them as she pushes three of them inside without any preamble, riding them while her own hand on you doesn't slow down, not until your come apart once more, not until you feel her clenching around you.

When you’re slowly coming back to yourself there’s the sound of the old clock in the hallway striking midnight. At least you think that’s the time, you always lose track of it when you’re with her. Right now, you’re having an excuse for feeling this light-headed, though, with it either being the afterglow or the blood loss.

You’ve almost forgotten the events leading to this, the intruder in the mansion and that you probably have a full work day ahead of you tomorrow but right now you can’t find it in yourself to mind any of it. You’re sated enough that you could probably fall asleep right here.

Yet, there’s still a pleasant shiver going through you when Lady Dimitrescu softly licks over the newest bite on your skin. Your head rests on her chest, drowsy eyes at the perfect level to spot the marks you left yourself.

Your Lady mouths her way up your neck and ends up giving the shell of your ear a soft bite. “You surely don’t think I’m done with you already, do you, my pet?”

A soft groan escapes you, and you’re subconsciously rocking against the fingers she still has deep inside of you when she grips your hair and puts her mouth back on yours.

She tastes like you.

**Author's Note:**

> Tall vampire wife still owns my heart.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
